I love you
by Luthien4D
Summary: Los digiescogido tiene que regresar al digimundo para terminar con el nuevo enemigo, y eso convinado con romance ++CAPITULO 11 AGREGADO++
1. Default Chapter

I love you  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 1.

* * *

Una chica corriendo por la ciudad ella era de estatura mediana su edad aproximada de unos 15 años su pelo corto y de color café sus ojos del mismo color, esa calle era la mas transitada pero como eran las 6: 10 de la mañana no habría problemas eso es lo que ella pensaba  
  
Chica(pensando): creo que ya no puedo disimular mas esos sentimientos cada día se hacen más fuertes que ni yo puedo controlarlos, es una precio en mi pecho que se hace cada día mas fuerte y no se como controlarlos cuando lo veo quisiera lansarme a sus brazos y decirle que lo amo pero no puedo el no siente eso por mi y si el me rechaza no se como tomarlo se me destrozaría el mundo, pero además de el no se que siento por el otro chico que debo hacer cual de los dos es al que realmente amo pero la verdad es que yo amo a...  
  
Justo en ese momento choca con otro chico que estaba corriendo igual que ella pero como el chico estaba de espaldas y la chica estaba tan absorta en sus pensamiento ni se dio cuenta de chico que estaba enfrente de ella  
  
Chica: lo siento no té vi, hay eres tu  
Chico: oye podrías ser un poco más cuidadosa mientras correr por ahí me llegas por atrás y me tumbas  
Chica: perdón es que no te vi  
Chico: pero como es que no me viste si estaba enfrente de ti y con toda la gente que hay por aquí a esta hora de la mañana seria imposible verme verdad  
Chica: es que iba pensando en otra cosa y no té vi ya perdóname  
Chico: esta bien ya no importa pero a donde ibas con tanta prisa  
Chica: yo est bueno iba a...  
  
El chico voltea y ve que la chica trae en una bolsa una pelota de fútbol  
  
Chico: ay ya entiendo, conque ibas a eso veo que aun te gusta el fútbol verdad aunque ahora juegues tenis el fútbol siempre va a ser tu deporte por que no practicamos juntos(sí para entonces no saben de quien estoy hablando será mejor que dejen de leer este fanfic)  
Chica: esta bien Tai vamos a practicar  
Tai y Sora se fueron a un parque que estaba cerca de ahí  
Tai: dime una cosa Sora  
Sora: si dime  
Tai: cual es la razón por la cual dejaste de jugar fútbol, por que según recuerdo a ti te encantaba jugar y recuerdo que cuando éramos niños esa fue la razón por la cual te conocí te acuerdas  
Sora: si gracias al fútbol tuve la oportunidad de conocerte  
  
En ese momento sé que los dos empiezan a recordar lo que paso hace 9 años atrás  
Una niña sola jugando fútbol patenadolo en una pared de pronto un niño se acerca y le dice  
  
Tai: que hace porque juegas aquí tu sola  
Sora: ninguno de los demás niños quiere jugar conmigo y no tengo nada que hacer  
Tai: si quieres yo puedo jugar contigo  
Sora: en serio no te importa jugar con una niña  
Tai: claro que no pero debo advertirte que soy muy bueno  
Sora: ya lo veremos mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi mucho gusto  
Tai: mucho gusto mi nombre es Tai Kamiya, oye me podrías decir porque nunca antes te había visto por aquí  
Sora: bueno es que me acabo de mudar a aquí  
Tai: que bueno y a que escuela vas a ir sabes te recomiendo que té mentas a al Colegio Elemental Odaiba es el mejor y estaremos juntos  
Sora: si se lo mencionare a mi mama  
  
Regresando a donde están Sora y Tai ya de grandes  
  
Tai: entonces dime Sora por que dejaste de jugar fútbol- amarrándose las agujetas  
Sora: bueno es que no te lo puedo explicar ahora solo después ahora juguemos un poco no, tengo ya tiempo de no jugar así que no esperes que juegue muy bien  
Tai: no importa a mí siempre me ha encantado jugar fútbol contigo  
Este comentario hizo que Sora se ruborizara un poco  
  
Después siguieron jugando por un bueno rato asta que dieron las 6: 50  
  
Sora: Tai ya es muy tarde  
  
Lo que hizo que Tai que iba a tirar se callare de espaldas  
  
Tai: ay me dolió mucho  
Sora acercando sé a el  
Sora: que te paso estas bien  
Tai: si un poco adolorido pero nada grave oye por que gritaste  
Sora: es que son las 6: 50 y ya es tarde para ir a la escuela  
  
Los dos se pararon como rayo y cada uno se dirigió a su casa. Mientras Tai estaba pensando  
  
Tai(pensando): ahora que me puse a recordar cuando la conocí en realidad a mi no me gustaba jugar con niñas en ese entonces pero ella era diferente a todas las chica que yo conocía en ese entonces no me importaba mucho las niñas a excepción de Kari claro que ella es mi hermana pero Sora era muy diferente recuerdo que cuando aun tenia 5 años y la vi por primera vez me sonroje  
¿Que pasara con los sentimientos de Tai? ¿Sora a quien realmente amara?

* * *

Notas:  
Bueno este es mi primer fanfic(así que no esperen mucho ya que nadie nace sabiendo caminar) así que si tienes algo de que quejarse o decirme mándeme un e-mail y también para darme sus sugerencia con que pareja quedaría bien Sora por que aun no decido con quien dejarla finalmente y también dijanme con quien quedaría los otros personajes o tal vez quieran que creer un nuevo personaje díganme todas sus sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta.  
Mándenme sus sugerencias a casper_alma@hotmail.com

I love you


	2. Capitulo 2

I love you  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 2. -

* * *

Tai y Sora llegaron a sus casas sé cambiaron como rayo llegaron a la escuela un poco tarde pero como a primera hora tenían exámenes no los dejaron castigados si no que lo que paso fue que  
Maestro: Srita. Takenouchi Srito. Kamiya sé podría saber porque llegaron tarde que estaban haciendo saben que sus responsabilidades son venir a la escuela, como ahora tenemos un examen no puedo castigarlos así que a la hora de la salida se quedaran solos a recoger el salón  
Sora y Tai: sí esta bien  
  
Las clases siguieron asta que llego la hora del receso y Tai y Sora fueron a donde estaban Matt, Mimi e Izzy, claro que Jou no estaba con ellos el ya estaba estudiando medicina en la universidad  
Mimi: hola como están  
Sora: mal  
Matt: por que Sora?  
Tai: lo que pasa es que el profesor nos dejo castigados a los dos en la tarde por aver llegado tarde  
Matt: que pero Sora nunca llegas tarde por que te castigaron?  
Tai: es que hoy estabamos jugando f..- pero en eso Sora le tapa la boca  
Sora: le estaba ayudando a Tai a entrenar fútbol  
  
Tai que no entendía nada pero le siguió el cuento a Sora  
Tai: si eso es yo estaba hoy con Sora en la mañana- esto lo dijo mirando a Matt  
Matt: que como que estabas con él en la mañana pero...  
Mimi: pero que Matt  
Matt: nada, nada  
  
Sonó la campana y todos regresaron a sus salones  
  
La hora de la salida llego Izzy se quedo en la sala de computación mientras Mimi y Matt se iban a su casa  
Mimi: oye Matt por que té molesto tanto que Sora aya estado con Tai esta mañana  
Matt: no es nada que te importe  
Mimi: por favor dímelo ten me un poco de confianza  
Matt: ya te dije que no te metas en lo que no te importa  
Mimi: ya veo te gusta Sora  
Matt: que por que dices eso  
Mimi: por que se te ve en los ojos  
Matt: dise puras tonterías  
Mimi: bueno cambiando de tema donde esta TK  
Matt: el se fue con Kari y Davis  
Mimi: a eso dos siempre peleando por Kari, quien se quedara con ella  
  
Ahora vamos a donde esta Tai y Sora  
Maestro: bien aquí tienen las cubetas y los trapos espero que para mañana el salón quede muy limpio  
  
Dicho esto el maestro salió del salón  
Sora: bien empecemos  
Tai: oye espera yo limpiare todo  
Sora: pero por que yo también estoy castigada  
Tai: por que fue mi culpa que llegaras tarde esta mañana si no te hubiera entretenido  
Sora: pero Tai  
Tai: nada de pero- le quito el trapo que traía y se puso a limpiar- yo limpiare  
Sora(pensando): es tan amable me encanta cuando se comporta de esa manera  
  
Mientras tanto con Izzy en la computadora esta en Internet y le llega un correo  
Izzy: que es esto un correo del DIGIMUNDO no puedo creerlo veamos que es  
  
En eso aparece un nuevo personaje que sale en la computadora de Izzy diciendo  
????: tenemos problemas niños elegidos a aparecido un nuevo enemigo en nuestro digimundo tienen que venir cuanto antes han parecido unos emblemas malignos dominados por un...  
  
En eso la trasmino se corta de pronto el Digivice de Izzy empieza a brillar y es absorbido por la computadora  
  
Por otro lado Tai ya avía acabado de limpiar el salón y decidieron pasar a visitar a Izzy antes de irse a su casa pero cuando llegaron no encontraron a nadie  
Tai: Izzy, donde estas  
Sora: no esta por ningún lado  
Tai: de seguro que ya se fue a su casa es mejor que nosotros también nos vallamos  
Sora: no estoy seguro Tai, mira la computadora todavía esta prendida Izzy nunca la dejaría así el no es así algo debe averle pasado  
  
En ese momento la imagen de Izzy apareció en la computadora  
Sora: mira Tai es Izzy  
Izzy: Tai, Sora  
Tai: Dónde estas?  
Izzy: parece que el digimundo pero es muy extraño no es como nosotros lo conocíamos  
  
¿Que sucederá con Izzy? ¿Los niños elegidos tendrán que volver al digimundo?

* * *

_ I love you_


	3. Capitulo 3

I Love you  
Escrito por _ Sora_15_  
Capitulo 3-

* * *

Sora: pero por que fuiste llevado ahí?  
Izzy: recibí un correo del digimundo cuando lo abrió apareció una persona que nunca había visto y me dijo "tenemos problemas niños elegidos a aparecido un nuevo enemigo en nuestro digimundo tienen que venir cuanto antes aun parecido unos emblemas malignos dominados por un..." pero ya no alcanzo a darme mas detalles por que la trasmino se corto y estoy investigando ahora lo que pasa pero no he descubierto ninguna manera para salir de aquí  
  
En eso el Digivice de los tres brilla Tai y Sora son transportados al digimundo pero Sora es mandada a otro lugar mientras que Tai a otro muy lejos de donde sé encuentra Izzy, vamos a donde se encuentra Izzy investigado y ha encontrado una pirámide llega de signos  
Izzy: que son estos símbolos son muy extraños nunca antes los había visto pero estos hechos son la excepción son nuestros emblemas pero por que están apartado de los otros símbolos y a su lado tienen unos símbolos extraños solo el de la pureza y el conocimiento no tienen ningún símbolo adelante de los de que se tratara  
  
En eso un digimon extraño llago con Izzy  
????: Izzy, Izzy por fin regresaste te extrañe mucho  
Izzy: Motimon eres tu amigo me da tanto gusto volverte a ver, pero dime Motimon que paso aquí por que el digimundo hay cambiando tanto y parece como si una gran guerra hubiera ocurrido aquí  
Motimon: Izzy lo cinto lo que pasa es que después de que ustedes volvieron a su mundo y también Davis y todos los demás un digimon extraño no digo que nosotros no podíamos intervenir esta vez y nos lanzo su ataque todos nos quedamos dormidos y el digimon nos llevo a una cueva en este momento todos despertamos y fuimos a ver que era lo que pasaba y en ese momento te encontré a ti, por esa razón no se que fue lo que paso perdóname Izzy no te serví en esta ocasión  
Izzy: no te sientas mal Motimon hiciste lo que pudiste pero dime ese digimon que los puso a dormir tú lo conocíais  
Motimon: no Izzy ese digimon era demasiado extraño además asta parecía un humano  
Izzy: un humano no puede ser...  
  
Ahora pasamos a donde esta Sora...  
Sora que esta en un lugar muy lejano a donde esta Tai  
Sora: pero que paso con mi ropa esta es la ropa que yo usaba cuando llegue por primera vez al digimundo pero mi gorra donde quedo  
  
En ese momento...  
Yokomon: Sora por fin regrésate te extrañe tanto  
Sora: hola Yokomon oye podrías decirme que paso aquí que hubo una pelea o que  
  
Pero Yokomon le contó lo mismo que Motimon le contó a Izzy  
Sora: esta bien Yokomon dime no has visto a Tai por aquí?  
Yokomon: no solamente te he visto aquí de seguro Koromon ya lo encontró pero dime vinieron todos de nuevo al digimundo  
Sora: no solamente estamos aquí Tai, Izzy y yo  
  
Pasamos a donde sé encuentra Tai...  
Tai: Sora, Sora donde estas? No puede ser no esta por ningún lado donde se pudo a ver metido, pero por que traigo esta ropa es la ropa de cuando estaba en el digimundo- en ese momento volteo al piso- esta es la gorra que Sora usaba cuando erramos niños aun en ese entonces ella me gustaba mucho pero nunca tuve el valor para decircelo pero ahora tengo que decirle lo que siento y que bueno ya no quiero que sigamos siendo amigos aunque no se como hemos funcionado tanto tiempo como amigos, es decir, allá generalmente me reprende por que soy demasiado impulsivo. Cuando haga algo, ella inmediatamente me reta, y no es por que casi siempre le hago caso pareciera como si me dominara, aunque no me molesta al contrario creo que le hago caso por que quiero que est contenta y me gusta complacerla; bien podría pedirme lo que sea, en verdad lo que sea y yo seria capaz de cumplir su petición, aun cuando pareciera imposible yo lo haría, aunque tuviera que pasar por un sin fin de situaciones e invitar infinidad de cosas solo por ella  
Voz: en realidad tu tienes miedo no es así  
Tai: que de quien es esa vos  
Voz: tu tienes mido verdad a mi no me engañas  
Tai: que tonterías dice yo nunca tengo miedo  
Voz: claro que tienes miedo tu tienes miedo de que Sora té rechace en tu amor si ella no aceptara  
Tai: que tonterías dice preséntate  
Voz: si Sora nunca corresponderá es amor que le tienes por que ella ama a Matt  
Tai: que dices esa son puras tonterías  
Voz: yo no digo tontería que no recuerdas cuando enviaste a Sora y a TK a buscar a Matt a ella se le alumbro la cara cuando lo vio llegar  
Tai: dice puras tonterías Matt es un amigo de Sora y nada mas  
Voz: no acaso no comprendes que la amistad y el amor siempre van a estar de la mano  
Tai: no puede ser no, no puede ser Sora mi amor enamorada de Matt mi mejor amigo no lo creo pero Sora siempre cuida de Matt no por que Sora por que, no te lo creo Sora me tiene un cariño muy especial  
Voz: si pero ella te tiene ese cariño solo como hermanos se conocen desde niños Sora solo te quiere como a un hermano  
Tai: no Sora por que amas a Matt no puede ser  
  
La voz ya no le responde mas a Tai y en eso ase su aparición un digimon maligno es Gazimon quien va directo a atacar a Tai pero el no se mueve solo se queda ahí tirado en el piso arrodillado el digimon esta apunto de atacar a Tai  
¿Que le sucederá ahora a Tai? ¿Que será ese extraño digimon?

* * *

I love you


	4. Capitulo 4

I Love you  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 4. -

* * *

En ese momento aparece alguien  
Koromon: burbuja  
  
Gazimon se debilito solo un poco por el ataque de Koromon él estaba demasiado débil Tai seguía sin moverse Koromon le gritaba que reaccionara pero el no respondía  
Tai: por que, por que SORA?  
  
En ese momento Koromon Digievolucionó en Agumon después en Greymon con eso fue suficiente para derrotar a Gazimon pero Tai seguía en el piso sin reaccionar en eso se acerca Agumon  
Agumon: que té pasa Tai por que no reaccionadas?  
Tai: Sora, Sora quiere a Matt ella nunca me ha querido ella solo me ve como a un hermano  
Agumon: que té pasa Tai?  
Tai secándose las lagrimas: nada Agumon me da mucho gusto verte- el intento fingir una cara de alegría pero no pudo- dime Agumon que estamos haciendo aquí  
  
Y bueno como ya lo vimos Agumon le contó la historia que Motimon le contó a Izzy  
  
Ahora vamos con Izzy quien estaba tratando de averiguar acerca de eso símbolos  
Motimon: mira Izzy lo que hay ahí en el fondo no es una computadora como la tuya  
Izzy: si es cierto genial me va a hacer de gran ayuda en estos momentos necesito averiguar que son estos símbolos y también tengo que comunicarme con Matt, Mimi, Jou, Kari y TK  
  
Ahora regresamos a la tierra vamos a donde están Kari, TK, Davis y Cody  
TK: esto exámenes estuvieron demasiados fáciles  
Kari: si tienes razón- al mismo tiempo que sé acercaba a TK- pero suponiendo tu Davis no estudiaste nada  
Davis: no claro que no en los siguiente exámenes de seguro pasare igual de aauuiii  
Kari(dándole un galo de orejas): que estas diciendo si esta vez a duras pensa pasaste que acaso te quiere quedar reprobado  
Cody: oye Kari por que tanto interés en que Davis pase de año que acaso quieres que siga contigo  
Kari: no este yo bueno  
  
Este comentario hizo que Davis se sonrojara pero por otro lado TK estaba que se le saltaban las venas  
Cody: bueno tengo que ir me adiós amigos  
  
De pronto suena el celular de TK.  
TK: hola  
Jou: TK soy yo Jou  
TK: si que pasa Jou para que me hablas  
Jou: lo que pasa es que esta revisando mi correo electrónico y hay un mensaje de Izzy  
TK: y eso que tiene de raro el siempre esta pagado a la Internet  
Jou: no eso no es lo malo sino que es un mensaje de Izzy pero del DIGIMUNDO  
TK: que estas diciendo eso quiere decir que Izzy esta en el DIGIMUNDO  
Davis: que, que estas diciendo TK  
  
Y la conversación en el teléfono siguió asta que colgó  
Davis: dime que paso que paso con el digimundo e Izzy  
TK: lo que pasa es que Izzy, Sora y Tai están ahora en el digimundo y Izzy le mando un e-mail a Jou contándole todo ellos no saben la razón por la cual fueron convocados pero lo que hay podido descifrar Izzy es que en esta ocasión solo los antiguos niños elegidos podrán salvar al digimundo así que Kari tenemos que ir a la casa de Jou hay Izzy nos dirá como ir al digimundo pero tengo que ir a avisarle también a mi hermano así que te veo haya  
Kari: si esta bien te veo hay  
  
Ya cuando TK sé había ido  
Davis: no puedo dejar que tu vayas sola, y menos que vayas sola con TK- esto lo digo con los puños cerrados  
Kari: bueno pero no te enojes yo no decidí ir con TK  
Davis: pero es que yo no puedo estar un día sin ti y yo bueno...  
Kari: no te preocupes yo estaré bien y no estaré sola con TK estarán los demás y ya nada de peros estaré muy bien  
  
Después de eso todos llegaron a la casa de Jou incluyendo Davis quien quiso acompañar a Kari asta dejarala sana y salva en el digimundo, Matt, Mimi y TK ya estaban ahí esperando  
Jou: la forma de ir a digimundo es juntando los emblemas y poniéndolos junto a la computadora  
  
Todos hicieron lo que Jou les indico en ese momento todos los emblemas empezaron a brillar absorbiendo a los niños al interior de la computadora dejando solo a Davis que tenia un mal presentimiento pero no podía hacer nada mas que esperen el regreso de Kari. En el digimundo Jou estaba con Mimi quien estaban buscando a los demás se habían separado mientras eran transportados  
Mimi: Jou podrías decirme donde están los demás  
Jou: no lo sé Mimi, pense que al venir aquí estaríamos todos juntos estoy muy preocupado por Sora  
Mimi: que Sora acaso te gusta(le dijo el tono de burla)  
Jou: la verdad es que me gusta desde la primera ves que la vi en el campamento pero sé que a ella le gusta Tai por eso nunca me atreví a decirle nada  
  
Mimi ante la respuesta ya no estuvo tan contenta y disidió dejar el tema por la paz  
  
Luego vemos a Tk junto con Kari ellos estaban buscando a sus hermanos no sabia donde estaba alguien  
  
Por otra parte de bosque estaba Matt solo en cuando escucha una voz que le resulta muy familiar así que sé acerca para ver al portador de la voz  
Matt: Tai por fin encuentro a alguien  
Tai: pero Matt que haces aquí  
Matt: bueno Izzy nos aviso de lo que estaba pasando y vinimos en cuanto pudimos no íbamos a dejar que ustedes solo se divirtieran  
Tai(pensando): no puede ser por que Matt tenia que estar aquí no soportare verlo cerca de Sora ni un minutos tan solo con verlo aquí y la posibilidad de verlo con Sora siento ganas de lazarme contra él y decirle que se valla que me deje solo y que no necesito su ayuda pero antes de eso tengo que preguntarle algo  
Tai: Matt te puedo preguntar algo personal?  
Matt: si esta bien mientras no sean tan personal  
Tai: Matt a ti te gusta Sora?  
  
Matt no sabia que contestar a el le gustaba Sora en verdad pero Tai era su amigo pero si le mentía seria como engañar a su amigo, en ese momento Matt escucho una voz pero solo él la podía escuchar Tai no sabia nada de esa voz solo se quedo esperando la respuesta de Matt  
Voz: tu debes metirle a tu amigo  
Matt: que eso seria engañar a mi amigo no puedo hacer eso  
Voz: pero si tu le dieses la verdad lo destrozaras por dentro  
  
En ese momento en la cabeza de Matt se empezó a trasmitir unas imagen de Tai el se veía sumamente triste y no podía siquiera levantarse  
Voz: ves la cara de ese niño es la cara que él tendrá si tu le dices la verdad que hay en tu corazón  
  
Cuando Matt regreso a la normalidad Tai todavía esperaba la respuesta de Matt, Matt no pudo mas que contestar lo siguiente  
Matt: Tai por favor como crees elle no me interesa son solo fantasías tuyas  
Tai: dice la verdad, Matt eres mi amigo y no quiero que me mientas  
Matt: claro que no amigo nunca té metería al respecto con eso  
  
¿Será bueno que Matt le miento así a Tai? ¿Que pasara de ahora en adelante?

* * *

Notas:  
Hola me da mucho gusto seguir escribiendo espero que este fanfic les aya agradado este capitulo se lo dedico a Isela una amiga que tenia pero se tuvo que ir a vivir fueras espero que lo este leyendo, bueno les prometo que cada semana pondré un capitulo nuevo nos vemos

I love you


	5. Capitulo 5

I Love you  
Escrito por _ Sora_15_  
Capitulo 5. -

* * *

En ese momento llego un digimon  
Matt: Tsunomon estas aquí amigo  
Tsunomon: Matt yo tenia la esperanza de que algún día nos volveríamos a ver  
Tai: oye Matt entonces dieses que todos están aquí también Davis y los demás  
Matt: no ellos no pueden venir según lo que nos dijo Izzy solo los antiguos niños elegidos pueden salvar esta vez el digimundo  
Tai: que estará pasando en esta ocasión  
  
Por otro lado Kari, TK, Jou y Mimi se habían encontrado ya con sus respectivos digimon todos decidieron ir a busca a Izzy que ere el único que sabia mas de la situación, en otro lugar con Izzy  
Motimon: Izzy ya lograste descifrar los enigmas  
Izzy: solamente he logrado descifrar estos que están al lado de los emblemas  
Motimon: y que significan Izzy  
Izzy: la que esta al lado del valor es el miedo, al lado del amor es el odio, de la amistad es la mentira, sinceridad la traición, de la esperanza es la desperanza y por ultimo al lado de la luz esta la oscuridad  
Motimon: y que significan esos símbolos  
Izzy: al parecer es lo contrario a los emblemas que tenemos nosotros pero no se porque tal vez cada uno de nosotros tenemos esos emblemas pero también tenemos los otros pero debemos luchar contra ellos para que no se apoderen de nosotros por ejemplo Tai es el valor pero si ese valor se convierte en miedo su digimon ya no podrá digievolucionar o podría pasar que también usen a su digimon para fines malignos eso depende de la persona que este en contacto con estos emblemas malignos  
Motimon: y en donde se encuentran estos otros emblemas?  
Izzy: según lo que esta escrito aquí al igual que nuestros emblemas están perdidos todos en distintas partes del Digimundo y que igual como cada uno de nosotros encontró su emblema también cada uno de nosotros encontrara el emblema maligno  
Motimon: pero si eso es cierto cada uno de los niños elegidos esta en peligro  
Izzy: creo que si a excepción de Mimi y yo no entiendo por que pero lo que sí se es que tenemos que buscar a los demás para avisarles y decirles que este prevenidos a cualquier cosa extraña  
Motimon: tienes razón Izzy  
  
Los dos salieron de la pirámide en busca de los demás al igual que Mimi, Jou, Kari y TK buscaban a los demás pero en ese momento Izzy se encuentra con Mimi, Jou, Kari y TK pero en ese momento un digimon los ataca y la computadora de Izzy lo analiza se trata de Cherrymon es un digimon perfeccionado él vive en las profundidades de los bosques su ataque especial es las bombas de cereza  
Izzy: o no es un digimon perfeccionado  
  
El Digimon se dirige directamente a así los niños pero sus digimon salen al recate de ellos digievolucianando a su nivel mega a excepción de Angemon y Angewomon  
  
Entre los ataques de todos logran vencer a Cherrymon y todos los digimon regresan su forma normal  
Jou: Izzy dime que esta pasando aquí y por que nos llamaron de nuevo  
Izzy: la verdad yo no lo sé pero descubrí algo  
Mimi: dinos que???  
Izzy: adentro de esta pirámide hay unos símbolos muy extraños  
Kari: que tipo de símbolos  
Izzy: son los símbolos de los niños elegidos pero al lado de estos símbolos hay otros que son los que me preocupan  
TK: cuales son los símbolos  
Izzy: bueno miren adelante del símbolo del valor esta el del miedo, al lado del amor esta el odio, de la amistad esta la mentira, sinceridad traición, de la esperanza la desesperanza y por ultimo de la luz el de la oscuridad, lo que quiero decir es que son los contrario a nuestros verdaderos emblemas  
Mimi: pero por que no mencionaste él nuestro y el tuyo  
Izzy: es por que no se encuentran señalados en las escrituras, es muy extraño asta yo mismo me siento intrigado de lo que esta pasando  
Jou: pero no has descubierto algo mas  
Izzy: la verdad si miren si alguno de nosotros somos invadidos por esos emblemas malignos nuestro digimon podría ya no digievolucionar o tal vez podríamos conrroperon y usar a nuestro digimon para fines malvados eso depende de la persona que lo use, por eso les pido una cosa Jou, Kari, TK, no vayan a caer en eso por favor no sabemos que puede pasar  
Jou, Kari, TK: sí esta bien Izzy  
Izzy: pero díganme una cosa donde esta Matt, Sora y Tai  
Mimi: no sabemos Matt venia con nosotros pero al parecer se separo de nosotros durante el viaje  
  
Por otro lado Matt y Tai se encuentran al fin con Sora, pero a Tai no le gusto nada encontrarse con Sora era la ultima persona que quería ver mientras estuviera con Matt  
Matt: Sora por fin te encontramos  
Sora: Tai Matt que bien ya no voy a estar sola  
Yokomon: y yo que Sora  
Sora: bueno perdón Yokomon  
  
¿Será conveniente que Matt, Tai y Sora estén juntos ahora? ni yo sé que sucederá

* * *

I love you


	6. Capitulo 6

I Love you  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 6. -

* * *

Tai y los demás su fueron caminando para encontrar a los demás, Tai no hablo con Sora en todo el camino se porto demasiado distante de Matt y Sora, no quería ni verlos juntos así paso todo el día asta cuando llego la noche Mimi, Jou, Kari, TK y Izzy durmieron adentro de la pirámide, mientras Tai. Sora y Matt durmieron al aire libre, sus digimon ya esta profundamente dormidos estaba demasiado cansados como para seguir despiertos mientras Matt esta sumamente preocupado  
Matt(pensando): TK donde se encontrara aunque ya ha crecido yo sigo protegiéndolo como cuando era un niño pequeño, pero por otra parte Tai sé esta comportando de una manera muy extraña con Sora el no es así será por la pregunta que me hizo esta mañana no puedo creer el ya se dio cuenta de que Sora me gusta tengo que ocultar mas mis sentimientos asía Sora tengo que hacerlo por mi amigo  
  
Pero en ese momento la misma voz de la ocasión anterior  
Voz: pero como puedes llamarle amigo a una persona a la que le mentiste  
Matt: que dijiste  
Voz: te lo repetiré como le llamas a un amigo a una persona a la que le has mentido, engañado yo no creo que eso sea ser un amigo o tú sí Matt  
Matt: cállate, alégate de mí era lo mejor para no ver sufrir mas a Tai  
  
Pero Matt yo no escucha respuesta, por otra parte Tai  
Tai(pensando): Sora mi amor ya no quiero verte junto a Matt sé que te gusta y sé que a Matt también le gustas se les puede ver en los ojos a los dos cuando se miran y cuando se encontraron no pudieron disimular la felicidad que había entre los dos, que debo hacer quiero ir me de este lugar no quiero ver mas a Sora nunca mas- se tira al piso con los puños cerrados  
????: que té pasa Tai por que estas así  
  
Tai no respondió sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz pero no quería voltear a verla no a ella no mas  
Sora: levántete Tai- lo ayuda a levantarse, pero Tai la aparte enseguida de el- que té pasa yo solo quería ayudarte  
Tai: yo no necesito tu ayuda  
Sora: que té pasa Tai  
Tai: a mi nada es solo que no quiero verte nunca mas  
Sora: pero que estas diciendo por que  
Tai: mejor vete con Matt estarás mejor sí  
Sora: no entiendo lo que me estas diciendo Tai y no me voy a ir de aquí por que yo té...  
Tai: no me importa que tengas que decirme no quiero verte mas en mi vida nunca mas  
  
Ante las palabras de Tai, Sora no pudo soportar que él le aya dicho eso y empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho desde que era una niña  
Sora: yo... si tu quieres eso yo no me opongo Tai  
Tai: si vete ya- el solo se estaba aguantando las ganas de decirle que todo fue un error y quería abrazarla con todos sus fueras pero se resistió  
  
Sora se fue corriendo pero en ese momento  
Tai: no espera... - pero en ese momento la imagen de Matt se detuvo en su mente- no nada vete ya...  
  
Sora ya no le dijo nada solo se retiro muy enojada con Tai ella tampoco lo quería volver a ver, pero ahora ella esta sola llorando cerca de un lago  
Sora(pensando): Tai porque hiciste eso  
????: que haces aquí Sora  
Sora: Matt- secándose las lagrimas- te podría preguntar lo mismo  
Matt: estaba paseando por aquí para aclarar mis ideas y escuche tus sollozo, por que llorar Sora  
Sora: lo que pasa es que Tai... - le cuenta todo lo que paso  
Matt: que como él hizo eso no se lo perdonare- se levanta y se iba a ir corriendo  
Sora: detente Matt no vayas  
Matt: por que el te hizo mucho dallo  
Sora: ya déjalo en paz- se levanta- mejor quédate conmigo, te necesito mas que nunca  
  
Matt no dijo nada mas, Sora lo tomo de la mano se sentaron hay solos sin decir ninguna palabra, Matt sé sentía muy bien pero no podía dejar de pensar en Tai en por que le dijo eso a Sora el no era así decidió el mañana ir a preguntarle el motivo de su actitud  
  
Por otra parte Tai veía con recelo la escena de Matt y Sora pero comprendió que el ya no tenia nada que hacer en ese lugar decidió alegarse para intentar encontrar a los demás y también para dejar a Matt y Sora juntos nunca quería volver a verlos nunca jamas partiría en la mañana para informarles a ellos dos de su decisión  
  
En la mañana siguiente en la pirámide  
Kari: oye Izzy quiero preguntarte algo?  
Izzy: de que se trata Kari  
Kari: bueno es que ven conmigo un momento si y trae tu computadora  
Izzy toma la computadora que sé encontró y fue a donde Kari se lo indicaba  
Kari: mira es un favor que te quiero pedir, quisiera saber si nos podemos comunicar con el mundo real  
Izzy: sí de la misma manera que le hablaste a Jou  
Kari: si eso lo sé pero que la otra persona que esta hay me ve y yo a el dime que si se puede  
Izzy: esta bien lo intentare  
  
Izzy comienza a tecleara muy rápido en su computadora intentando conectándose con el mundo real y justo cuando lo logra  
Izzy: esta bien ya pude Kari a quien a quien quieres contactar  
Kari: bueno este yo es que  
Izzy: esta bien si no me quieres decir toma escribe aquí su nombre y si el esta conectado a Internet podrás hablar con él y el té vera, bueno me voy a donde están los demás espero que platiques muy bien con tu novio adiós  
  
Kari no le dijo nada mas solo se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de Izzy, pero después no le tomo importancia tecleo el nombre de la persona y quien aprecio en la pantalla era Davis  
Davis: Que, que esta pasando a mi computadora?- en ese momento la imagen da Kari se aparece en su pantalla- Kari mi amor...  
Kari: que fue lo que dijiste- algo sonrojada  
Davis(más rojo que nada): yo este... dime Kari como estas??  
Kari: bien gracias, sabes té extraño mucho  
Davis: en serio yo también aunque en este mundo el tiempo corre mas lento de todas formas té extraño  
Kari: si solamente quería decirte que estaba bien y que no te preocupes por mí, te llamare cada mañana claro cada mañana en este digimundo  
Davis: gracias Kari eso me hace sentir más tranquila  
  
Siguieron conversando pero en el campamento TK noto la falta de Kari y se dirigió a buscarlas cuanto antes la encontró sentada con la computadora de Izzy en las manos y platicando con la computadora pero cuando se acerca un poco mas ve la imagen de Davis en la computadora se exalta pero no dice nada y sigue escuchando la conversación  
Davis: espero que me llamas todos los días para poderte ver mas seguido  
Kari: no lo dudes, bueno Davis te hablo mañana creo que ya estarán preocupadas por mí  
Davis: esta bien adiós Kari  
Kari: adiós cuídate te quiero mucho- al decir estas palabras la reacción de Kari solo fue apagar la computadora como pudo-(pensando) por que le dije eso no lo entiendo que bueno que nadie esta aquí viéndome pero por que se lo dije será que realmente lo quiero  
  
TK entro en acción y le dijo  
TK: Kari como estas hablando con Davis?  
  
¿Que le dirá Kari a TK? ¿Y Matt, Tai y Sora que pasara con ellos?

* * *

I love you


	7. Capitulo 7

I Love you  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 7-

* * *

Kari: que haces aquí TK?  
TK: solamente dime si era Davis con quien estabas hablando  
  
Kari no sabia que responderele a TK, no quería lastimarlos aunque no sabia por que, esa fue la razón por que se fue a hablar con Davis a un lugar separado  
Kari: yo TK solamente quería informarle de la situación  
TK: pero por que no Cody o Yolei  
Kari: bueno es que él es el único que sabe que estamos en el Digimundo no  
TK: tienes razón- lo digo no muy conversado- bueno tenemos que irnos a donde están los demás  
  
Los dos partieron a la pirámide sin dirigirse la palabra en todo el camino TK solo pensaba que estado solos los dos en el digimundo sin Davis que los moleste seria la perfecta ocasión para declarársele. Por su parte Kari no podía apartar la imagen de Davis de su mente la ultima imagen cuando tuvo que apagar la computadora la cara de tonto que tenia cuando le dijo...  
Kari(pensando): como pude decirle eso ahora como lo voy a volver a ver a los ojos hay no que pena  
  
Ahora vemos a Tai apenas despertadose había tenido una mala noche. Volteo a donde estaba Matt antes acostado pero ya no estaba ahí solo vio a Sora quien seguía aun recostada  
Tai(pensando): Sora mi amor la decisión que he tomado es demasiado difícil para mi pero debo alejarme para dejar el campo seguro para Matt no puedo hacer nada mas que irme de aquí  
  
Tai se paro despertó a Agumon le dijo que se iban a ir a caminar un rato se levanto justo cuando se iba  
¿???: a donde piensa ir  
Tai: no te importa  
¿???: claro que me importa amigo dime a donde vas  
Tai: ya te dije Matt que no te importa me marcho de aquí  
Agumon: como que nos vamos  
Matt: no puedes hacer eso por que te marchas así  
Tai: son problemas míos y de nadie mas así que no te metas  
Matt: ya veo así que solo eres una persona cobarde no parecer ser el portador del valor  
Tai: cállate Matt que lo que tu me hiciste a mi no sé pruebas nada de lo amistada que sé supone que tienes aunque viéndolo bien no tienes nada me voy- se retira con Agumon siguiendo  
  
Matt no pudo detenerlo se quedo pensado en lo que le había dicho Tai era de seguro que él ya sabia que él amaba a Sora y Tai no se lo podía perdonar pero Matt no tenia la culpa de haberse enamorado de la misma chica que su mejor amigo solo paso así nada mas, si en sus manos hubiera estado eso el lo hubiera hecho completamente diferente para no ver sufrir a su amigo  
¿???: que fue lo que paso Matt?  
Matt: Sora que haces levantada  
Sora: dime que paso con Tai donde estas no lo veo  
  
Davis en el mundo real estaba muy confundido con lo que le había dicho Kari no lo entendía bien por que ella siempre había querido a TK el nunca había tenido ninguna oportunidad con ella pero ahora ase poco ella sé empezó a comportar de una manera diferente con él era más amable tan dulce, el no podía apartar la imagen de la niña de la luz de su mente mas bien no quería que se fuera esa imagen tan bella.  
  
Mientras tanto Matt le explicaba la situación de Tai a Sora  
Sora: no Matt lo que me dices no puede ser verdad por que el aria una cosa así  
Matt: no lo sé el no me quiso decir nada solo se fue  
  
En la pirámide ya todos estaban despiertos, en cuanto a Izzy él seguía tratando sé descifrar mas cosas en compañía de Tentomon, Mimi intentando preparar la comida Palmon intentaba ayudarle aunque no era de mucha ayuda, en realidad empeoraba mas la situación, en cambio Jou estaba analizando porque había sido de nuevo llamados no lo graba comprender por que solo los antiguos niños elegidos eran los que podían salvar al este vez al Digimundo en ese instante llegan Kari y TK, Kari venia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras TK no podía ocultar su tristeza aunque lo intento enfrente de su amigo Patemon, Mimi al notar la sonrisa de Kari le dijo...  
Mimi: Kari ven ayúdame, es que en la cocina no son muy buena  
Kari: si no hay problema  
Kari y Mimi se metieron a la cocina improvisada que habían construido la noche anterior  
Mimi: oye por que traes esa sonrisa que no disimulas Kari?  
Kari: no te entiendo a que te refieres?  
Gatomon: si es cierto yo también quería preguntarte lo mismo  
Kari: déjense de preguntarme cosas sin sentido  
Mimi: ya Kari no mientas es sonrisa la he visto yo antes, es igual a la sonrisa que tiene Sora después de que conversa con Matt o tu hermano  
Kari: que tratas de insinuar Mimi  
Mimi: nada solo que como te vi que venias con TK pense que él era la persona con la que habías terminado de hablar pero como ve la cara de TK, desaparecí esa opción y luego ve la computadora de Izzy y pense que habías hablado con alguien del mundo real como Izzy dime quien fue?  
Kari(sonrojada): bueno estaba hablando con Davis  
  
Mimi ya no siguió la conversación al final avía conseguido lo que ella quería. Después de un rato y servir el desayuno claro que no se veía muy bien, pero lo comieron con satisfacción ya que tenían mucha hambre al rato después un digimon aparición  
Parrotmon un digimon perfeccionado se trata del digimon misterioso que apareció por primera vez en Gigaridaoka su ataque especial es el destructor sonico  
Izzy: es Parrotmon en digimon misterioso que apareció en Gigaridaoka  
  
El digimon los ataque y nuestros digimon digievolucionen(lo clásico verdad) menos Patemon y Gatomon la pelea parece perdida  
Kari: Gatomon digievolucionar  
TK: tu también Patamon  
  
En el momento que iban a digievolucionar una flama aparece detrás de Parrotmon y lo derrota  
Jou: que fue lo que paso?  
¿???: esta bien amigos  
Kari: hermano eres tu, estas a salvo  
Tai: que creías que yo había muerto por favor  
Izzy: que bueno que estas aquí dime Tai donde se encuentra Sora y Matt  
  
Esa dos palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Tai  
Tai: no lo sé no los he visto desde que llegue aquí  
Izzy: ya veo devén aver ciado en un lugar diferente al de nosotros bueno esperemos que nos busquen  
Mimi: y por que no vamos a buscarlos nosotros  
Izzy: todavía tengo que analizar los símbolos dentro de la pirámide  
Tai: que símbolos de que estas hablando?  
Jou: Izzy encontró unos símbolos dentro de esa pirámide pero son muy extraños  
Kari: se son los nuestros pero a su lado tienen otros emblemas que nos tienen preocupados  
Tai: que emblemas?  
Mimi: mira por ejemplo delante del valor esta el miedo, del amor el odio, la amistad la mentira, la sinceridad la traición, la esperanza la desperanza, la luz la oscuridad  
Jou: esos significan lo contrario a nuestros emblemas verdaderos  
Tai: pero esperen un momento por que no mencionaron a la pureza y conocimiento  
TK: la razón es porque delante de ellos no hay nada  
Izzy: la teoría que he desarrollado es que... (le contó lo que ya sabemos, ver capitulo 5)  
  
Matt y Sora seguían caminando para reunirse con los demás sin éxito alguno asta que Matt alcanzo haber una pirámide a lo lejos  
Matt: que es eso?  
Sora: no lo sé no se alcanza haber bien, como nos serviría el telescopio de Tai en estos momentos  
Matt(pensando): no se dio cuenta dijo el nombre de Tai inconscientemente. Dentro de la cabeza de Sora siempre ha existido Tai. Ellos siempre están juntos, no importa que tan lejos estén, sus sentimientos siempre serán uno. Y yo que estoy tan cerca, no existo dentro de su corazón. Como me gustaría que ella pensara así de mí sé que es imposible pero ahora que Tai y Sora están disgustados tal vez tenga alguna oportunidad por supuesto que no... que estúpido soy ¡Es el colmo sigo siendo el mismo ingenuo de siempre... sólito me hago ilusiones, siempre espero mas de las personas, con solo saber la cruda realidad me dan ganas de llorar. Mejor no pienses en nada... olvídalo  
Sora: que té pasa Matt?  
Matt: nada, nada olvídalo mejor vamos a ver lo que hay en ese lugar no crees  
Sora: si tienes razón  
  
Los dos se acercan mas a la pirámide la ven desde arriba y ahí  
Matt: mira son los chicos  
Sora: si también esta Tai  
Matt(pensando): ya deja de pensar en él aunque sea solo un momento  
Matt: si- y de allí les grita- chicos estamos arriba amigos  
  
Todos voltean al oír esa voz tan familiar  
Todos: Matt, Sora  
  
Felices bajaron los dos pero como la caída esta muy peligrosa Matt uso a su Garurumon para ir montados en él, mientras a Tai veía con recelo la escena por lo cual se marcho pero Jou fue el único que noto que se iba  
Jou: Mimi diles a los demás que voy a ir a descansar sí  
Mimi: no hay problema  
  
Jou fue a seguir a Tai mientras los demás recibían a Matt y Sora, las preguntas de Sora y Matt fueron respondidas por Izzy también les avisaron de los emblemas malignos que había por ahí, por otra parte Jou por fin alcanzo a Tai que estaba sentado en una acantilado junto con Agumon  
Jou: que fue lo que paso Tai por que te alejaste del grupo así nada mas  
Tai: es solo que quería estar solo  
Jou: oye tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda pero veo que algo te aflige si en algo te puedo ayudar dímelo no tener alguien en quien confiar es algo muy triste, siempre necesitamos al menos una persona con la que podamos hablar y quizá ella pueda ayudarnos a encontrar una solución es la mejor forma de salir adelante cuando nos aflige así que no temas puedes confiar en mí  
  
Tai dudaba un poco pero Jou era el que más lo podía ayudar en ese momento Izzy esta demasiado preocupado por los símbolos de la pirámide, Mimi solo le dirá que se le declarara, Matt en el no podía confiar eso, TK estaba demasiado preocupado con Kari, mientras Kari estaba demasiado preocupada por TK y Davis así que Jou era el mas confiable en ese momento  
Tai: bueno Jou tu sabes que a mí me gusta Sora no es así  
Jou: claro Tai se te nota y que con eso amigo  
Tai: lo que pasa es que hace poco descubrí que a Sora le gusta Matt y a Matt ella  
Jou: no digas tonterías ella siempre té a querido  
Tai: pero su cariño es solo como hermanos ella nunca me ha visto de otra manera, la razón por la cual me quiera demasiado es por que nos conocemos desde niños y el cariño que me ha tomado es solo como hermanos por esa razón ella nunca me amara como yo a ella- se quedaron callados los dos por un buen rato Jou no sabia que mas decirle el sabia que lo que le digiera Tai siempre le saldría ganando  
Tai: sabes algo yo ya me había encontrado con Matt y Sora solo que los deje no los quería ver más juntos era horrible, Sora solo miraba a Matt y yo solo quiero que me mire a mí por que es eso Jou  
Jou: cuando quieres a una persona solo quieres que esa persona tenga ojos para ti es muy extraño y yo lo sé- esa repuesta confundió a Tai como que él lo sabia, ninguno de los dos quiso seguir con la conversación así que regresaron a donde estaban los demás  
  
¿Sora realmente amara a Matt? Eso se los diré en el próximo episodio

* * *

I love you


	8. Capitulo 8

I Love you  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 8-

* * *

Antes de que Jou y Tai regresaran, los demás  
Mimi: que bueno que regresaste Sora ya me sentía mal de ser la única mujer  
Sora: hay Mimi que cosas dices  
  
Después de un rato de seguir platicando los chicos se fueron a un lugar muy separado mientras las chicas a otro, pero Jou y Tai todavía no habían llegado  
Sora: dime donde esta Tai?  
Mimi: no lo sé tampoco esta el superior Jou, me preocupa  
Sora: te preocupas por el superior Jou, te gusta?  
Mimi: si pero el no se interesa en nada en mi solamente esta interesado en otra  
  
Sora vi la cara que puso Mimi así que mejor dejo esa conversación  
Sora: y no sabes nada de Tai?  
Mimi: y mira por quien estas preocupada tu  
Sora: cállate Mimi él sé aportado muy distante en estos momentos  
  
Después de un rato todos se juntaron de nuevo incluyendo a Tai y Jou, Sora noto que Tai ni le dirigió la palabra tan solo la observo y ya no la miro tan bien observo que regreso con Jou por lo que penso que él sabría algo de lo que le pasa a Tai, porque apartir de ese momento los dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos un día de esos Sora se decidió a hablar con Jou cuando el estaba solo  
Sora: Jou necesito hablar contigo?  
Jou(nervioso): si de que se trata  
Sora: tu as estado mucho tiempo con Tai no es así  
Jou: pues si que quieres saber  
Sora: lo que pasa es que el ya no me habla y quisiera que le dieras un mensaje por mí  
Jou: de que se trata  
Sora: dile que no quiero que se siga comportando así conmigo me duele mucho que si algo le molesta de mí que me lo diga que no me haga eso, podrías hacerme ese favor  
Jou: claro en este mismo momento iré no hay problema  
Sora: gracias Jou eres un gran amigo- le da un beso en la mejilla  
  
Jou se puso rojo el no quería admitirlo pero realmente le gustaba Sora, pero tenia miedo de Tai y Matt, Jou se retiro para ir a darle el mensaje a Tai pero en el camino  
Voz: que vas a hacer niño  
Jou: que quien es?  
Voz: eso no es lo importante lo que importa es que es lo que estas asiendo?  
Jou: no te entiendo que estos haciendo de que?  
Voz: tu sabes vas a darle el mensaje a Tai sabes que si ese mensaje llega a oídos de Tai el se reconciliara con Sora y para ti ya no abra ninguna oportunidad  
Jou: yo he sabido que Sora nunca me hará caso aunque Tai se enoje con ella también esta Matt  
Voz: pero a ese niño no le interesa para nada Sora a el le gusta Mimi esta es tu oportunidad  
Jou: no seria como traicionar a Sora mi gran amor  
Voz: no, no la traicionarais si no que le arrias un favor al liberarla de ese chico que solo le traerá malestar en un futuro muy próximo, mira te lo mostrare veras como será el futuro de Sora si tu le entregas el mensaje a Tai- en la cabeza de Jou se proyectan unas imágenes de Sora peleando con Tai- y eso será todos los días de su vida pero en cambio contigo a su lado será diferente  
  
La voz desapareció misteriosamente Jou no sabia que hacer en su mente pasaban mil imágenes de Sora, Tai y Matt pensaba que si lo hacia iba a traicionar a Sora por otro lado a el le gustaba mucho Sora y esta seria una gran oportunidad para declararle su amor  
Jou: esta bien ya lo decidí no le daré el mensaje a Tai y le diré a Sora que Tai no quiere saber nada de ella si esta bien esta será la oportunidad para separarlos a los dos y por Matt no hay problema  
  
En un lugar muy legando arriba de un árbol una sombra muy extraña  
Voz: jajaja otro niño mas ahora solo me faltan 3 y los otros 2 los eliminara para que no puedan ayudar a sus amigos pronto dominare al Digimundo y a la tierra nadie podrá detenerme con ellos eliminados los niños que están en la tierra serán pan comido, pero ara las cosas más interesantes traeré a ese niño que tienen en su poder dos emblemas juntos a la amistad y el valor complicare las cosas entre la amistad el valor con la esperanza y creare un conflicto entre ellos dos para que pelen por la luz  
  
Por otro lado en el mundo real Davis esta en su cama viendo al techo solamente no había asistido a la practica de fútbol no podía dejar de pensar en Kari en su forma de ser ahora y antes  
Davis(pensando): Kari ahora eres de una forma diferente de cómo eras antes ahora que recuerdo cuando TK llego por primera vez a la escuela me hiciste aun lado solo te importaba él y solamente él, por su culpa tuve muchas peleas contigo desde ese momento por esa razón él me callo mal desde el momento que lo vi platicar contigo tan confiadamente. Pero después las cosas cambiaron y tu empezaste a cambiar esa forma de ser ahora eres más amable conmigo te comportabas como si yo fuera TK eso me gustaba. Pero ahora no estas aquí y desde la ultima vez que me hablaste no he sabido nada de ti sí yo pudiera ir contigo daría lo que fuera por estar a tu lado no sé si te paso algo malo o no que estarás haciendo ahora tu quisiera saberlo mi Kari la luz de mi vida  
  
En ese momento el digivat de Davis empezó a brillar de una manera muy extraña, era más brillante que la de los demás en ese momento Davis brillo y se esfumo de su habitación mientras era transportado al digimundo él llego pero como callo se golpeo la cabeza y quedo inconsciente.  
  
Por otro lado Jou estaba decidido a decirle a Sora que Tai no la quería ver mas en toda su vida, cuando llego con ella  
Sora: Jou me alegra tanto que estés aquí?  
Jou: en serio Sora  
Sora: claro dime que te dijo Tai  
Jou(pensando): lo sabia ella solo le importo por lo que me aya dicho Tai  
Jou: lo que paso es que cuando llegue con él y le mencione tu nombre no quiso saber nada de lo que le fuera a decir se marcho sin decirme nada lo siento Sora creó que a él ya no le interesa saber nada de ti  
Sora: esta bien, yo lo entiendo, por favor déjame sola  
Jou: sabes que puedes confiar en mi cuando tú lo quieras- al decir estas palabras se retira  
  
Sora fue corriendo hasta lo más remoto del bosque asta que sus piernas no pudieron mas, no paraba de llorar el amor de su vida la había rechazado solo unos momentos después se calmo  
Sora: que are ahora no puedo hacerle cambiar de parecer el ya tomo la decisión pero yo aun lo amo  
Voz: como puedes amar a alguien que rompió tu corazón en mil pedazos  
Sora: Quién eres tu?  
Voz: soy alguien que te ayudara haber la verdad acerca de ese niño al que se supone que amas  
Sora: no te entiendo que me quieres decir como que me vas a ayudar  
Voz: ese niño al que supones amar el no te corresponde ya te lo dijo que no te bastan esas pruebas son suficientes como para saber que el no te quiere tener cerca de el admítelo el no te ama  
Sora: ya cállate no digas tonterías- la voz ya no dijo nada mas, Sora no sabia que pensa solo se le ocurrió ir con Mimi para platicar al menos de la situación un poco  
Mimi: que te ocurre Sora por que estas llorando?  
Sora: ay Mimi, Tai no me quiere me rechazo  
Mimi: que dices eso no puede ser cierto Tai te quiere mucho eso es mentira  
Sora: no, no puede ser mentira el mismo Jou me lo digo  
  
Mimi no dijo nada solo se quedo pensando Jou él amaba a Sora y arria lo que fuera por separarla de Tai, él le había mentido a Sora pero no podía entenderlo Jou ere la sinceridad como podía mentirle, no penso mas en el asunto en ese momento solo se dedico a consolar, después iría a hablar con Jou. Después de un rato Sora se tranquilizo por lo que Mimi la dejo con TK, Kari y Matt, mientras se iba a pensar la razón por la cual Jou le habría dicho algo así  
Mimi(pensando): como Jou fue capaz de acerle a algo como eso a Sora aunque la ame no tiene derecho a hacerle algo así separarla de su gran amor, mas por que Jou es la sinceridad eso seria como traicionar la confianza de Sora y aparte de Tai  
Mimi en ese momento reacciono de la palabra que había dicho  
Mimi: TRAICION es lo que estaba delante del emblema de Jou, no puede ser tengo que habisarle a Izzy  
Palomon: que es lo que té pasa Mimi  
Mimi: ven tenemos que habisarle a Izzy  
Mimi no paro de correr asta estar adentro de la pirámide donde Izzy seguía trabajando  
Izzy: que té pasa Mimi por que vienes tan agitada  
Tentomon: que fue lo que paso Palomon  
Palomon: no yo sé solamente me dedique a seguir a Mimi que no para de correr  
Izzy: que fue lo que te ocurrió  
Mimi: lo que pasa es que Jou ya fue invadido por el emblema de la traición  
Izzy: como fue eso cuéntemelo todo por favor  
  
Mimi comenzó a contarle los detalles de lo que había pasado  
Izzy: si esta bien ya entendí, pero ahora tú eres la que va ayudar a Jou a salir de esta  
  
¿Qué abra querido decir Izzy con esas palabras? ¿Jou saldrá de lo que le esta pasando?

* * *

I love you


	9. Capitulo 9

I love you  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 9. -

* * *

Mimi: que quieres decir con eso Izzy?  
Izzy: por favor ayuda a Jou, da le a entender que esa traición solo lo llevara a cosas malas  
Mimi: pero que le puedo decir?  
Izzy: no lo sé tú lo sabrás eres la pureza tu sabrás que decirle solo tu puedes salvar a Jou por favor Mimi asme ese favor yo lo haría por ti pero todavía tengo que mucho trabajo aquí  
Mimi: esta bien Izzy tratare de hablar con Jou  
Izzy: te pediré un favor no le digas a nadie de estos si los demás se enteran se preocuparan mucho  
Mimi: claro no preocupare a nadie  
  
Mimi salió de la pirámide decidida a hablar con Jou mientras Izzy solo veía como desaparecía  
Izzy: realmente no entiendo a Jou  
Tentomon: por que dices que no entiendes a Jou  
Izzy: es que teniendo el amor de Mimi lo desperdicia en el supuesto amor que le tiene a Sora  
Tentomon: eso quiere decir que a Mimi le gusta Jou  
  
Izzy solo movió la cabeza en sella de sí  
  
Kari iba paseando por ahí junto con Gatomon le dijo a TK que no la siguiera que quería estar sola por un momento, para pensar en las cosas que estaban pasando, justo cuando iba caminando por ahí oyó un gemido que venia de entre los arbustos fue a investigar y su sorpresa fue que encontró tirado a Davis  
Kari: Davis que es lo que te paso?  
  
Davis no respondía nada Kari con la ayuda de Gatomon lo llevaron a una cueva cercana, ahí le curó la herida que traía en la cabeza  
Gatomon: que crees que le aya pasado Kari, porque estará el aquí  
Kari: no lo sé pero en este momento eso no me preocupa solamente quiero que se recupere  
Gatomon: por que te preocupas tanto por él  
Kari: solamente me preocupo por el cómo si fuera un amigo solo eso  
Gatomon: no yo no creo eso Kari te conozco demasiado bien como para saber si te preocupas por alguien como amigo o como algo mas  
Kari: a que te refieres?  
Gatomon: tu mas que nadie sabe acerca de eso yo pienso que es AMOR  
Kari(sonrojada): hay amiga si es cierto me conoces muy bien pero TK no lo sé a quien realmente quiero es algo raro en mi corazón, realmente quisiera saber a quien ama mi corazón  
Gatomon: lo puedes descubrí fácilmente solamente pregúntate si alguno de los dos se separara de ti de cual lo sentirías mas  
Kari se puso a pensar recordó que antes TK vivía muy lejos de ella pero ella nunca lo tomo en cuenta pero en cambio cuando Davis tuvo que iré por un tiempo por el trabajo de su papa a ella le afecto mucho  
Kari: creo que ya sé a quien realmente amo gracias Gatomon  
  
En ese momento Davis empieza a despertar un poco adolorido  
Kari: no te muevas demasiado te puede doler mas  
Davis: que Kari que haces aquí que acaso ya regrésate al mundo real?  
Kari: no yo te encontré tirado en el Digimundo y te trague a este lugar, me tenias muy preocupada  
Davis: tu te preocupas por mi no lo creo  
Kari: por que no lo puede creer yo té...  
Davis: no Kari tu siempre te preocupas mas por TK que por mi yo soy un cero a la izquierda en tu vida en cambio yo te veo como la mejor persona que puede haber en este mundo  
Kari: que quieres decir con eso  
Davis(rojo): lo que yo te quería decir es que- se levanta y le toma la mano  
Kari(superoja): que es lo que pretendes  
Davis: yo Kari te he querido decir algo es que yo té...  
  
Davis fue callado por un beso de Kari...  
Davis: yo te quiero Kari  
Kari: igualmente mi amor  
  
Davis tuvo que descansar un poco mas para volver con los demás, por lo que Kari mando a Gatomon para decirle a los demás que Davis había llegado al digimundo y que sé había golpeado la cabeza por lo que Kari lo estaba cuidando.  
  
En el campamento TK estaba super preocupado por donde sé encontraba Kari casi estaba matando a su hermano, Jou separado del grupo pensando la manera de separar a Matt de Sora, Tai solo en estos momentos no quería ver ni hablar con nadie igual que Sora, Mimi estaba en busca de Jou y Izzy seguía intrigado por los símbolos que había en la pirámide. Gatomon llego a donde estaba Matt y TK les habiso de la situación  
TK: como que estas diciendo Davis se encuentra aquí no lo creo  
Gatomon: si les estoy diciendo la verdad y Kari lo esta cuidando  
Matt: dices que esta herido no es así  
Gatomon: sí esta muy grave  
Patamon: entonces tenemos que ir ayudarlo  
TK: como puedes decir eso yo no pienso moverme de aquí  
Patamon: TK por favor ya sé que hay una rivalidad entre ustedes dos pero no seas así él es tu amigo  
TK: ya lo dije no iré ayudar a ese tipo  
Gabumon: vamos a ayudarlo Matt  
  
Matt, Gabumon y Gatomon fueron a ayudar a Davis mientras TK no pensaba moverse de donde estaba mientras Patamon le asía compañía, por otro lado Mimi por fin pudo encontrar a Jou  
Mimi: por fin te encuentro Jou  
Jou: para que me estas buscando, que té pasa  
Mimi: Jou tengo que decirte que...  
  
En eso un digimon extraño aparece(notas de autora: el digimon que va a parecer es un digimon inventado por mí)  
Jou: que es eso?  
  
El digimon parece un perro negro gigantesco con unos ojos amarillos su cola era puntiaguda  
Mimi: quien eres tu?  
Digimon: mi nombre es Metalyopemyomon, como ustedes no me conocen me presentare yo mismo son un digimon en el nivel mega  
Jou: Gomamon digievolucionar ahora  
Gomamon: Jou algo me pasa no puedo digievolucionar es algo extraño  
Mimi: Palmon ultradigievoluciona  
  
Palmon ultradigievoluciona pelea contra Metalyopemyomon es bastante difícil para Lylimon convatirlo ella sola necesitaba ayuda pero Gomamon no podía digievolucionar, mientras la pelea continuaba  
Jou: por que porque Gomamon no puede digievolucionar no entiendo  
Mimi: de eso era lo que quería venir a hablarte, tu traicionaste la confianza de Sora por eso tu emblema ya no funciona tienes que rectificar tu error  
Jou: no de que estas hablando yo no he traicionado a nadie  
Mimi: por favor entiende lo que te estoy diciendo Jou rectifica lo que histe por favor  
Jou: no, no sé que me estas hablando ya cállate  
  
En eso un rayo de Metalyopemyomon se dirige asía Jou pero en ese momento como Gomamon no podía digievolucionar no pudo hacer nada pero Mimi salto a donde esta el rayo Jou pudo reaccionar un poco tarde así que el rayo solo rozo a Mimi  
Jou: Mimi respóndeme por favor  
Mimi: por favor Jou reconoce que te equivocaste tu emblema es el de la sinceridad demuéstrala por favor, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti la sinceridad que hay en tu corazón  
  
En ese momento Mimi se desmaya  
Jou: Mimi repondeme por favor- al verla hay tendida tan inocente ase que Jou reaccione- Mimi perdóname- en ese momento en digivat de Jou empieza a brillar y Gomamon por fin puede digievolucionar y con el ataque del martillo logra derrotar a Metalyopemymon  
  
Jou no tarda ni un rato en llevar a Mimi en brazos a donde se encontraban los demás claro que no encontró a nadie por lo que decidió entrar a la pirámide para avisarle a Izzy y que le ayudara para curar a Mimi, Izzy en cuanto la vio fue directo así su computadora para averiguar que le podría ayudar hay encontró muchos remedios primero la acostaron en una cama improvisa que hicieron entre los dos después Izzy partió para buscar unas plantas medicinales mientras Jou se quedaba con Mimi  
Jou: hay Mimi gracias por averme ayudado me has abierto los ojos, además viendo té bien eres muy bonita creo que más que Sora para gusto  
  
En ese momento Mimi comienza a despertar  
Mimi: Jou estas bien?  
Jou: no te preocupes por mí en este momento quien realmente importa, gracias muchas gracias  
Mimi: por que?  
Jou: tu me ayudaste a liberarme de ese emblema maligno que es la traición  
Izzy: pero no creas que ya te liberaste  
Jou: que quieres decir  
Izzy: digo que para que puedas estar tranquilo y esa traición no vuelva a invadir tu cuerpo tienes que decirle la verdad a Sora y hablar con Tai acerca de lo que Sora te dijo que le digieras  
Jou: sé que va a ser difícil pero tengo que hacerlo- se levanta- alguien sabe donde esta Tai  
  
Ninguno de los dos respondió, así que Jou salió de la cueva en busca de Tai  
  
¿Se resolverán las cosas con Tai y Sora, además qué pasara con Matt y su amor a Sora?

* * *

I love you


	10. Capitulo 10

I love you  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo.- 10

* * *

Matt, Gatomon y Gabumon seguían corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba Kari, siendo guiados por Gatomon cuando llegaron encontraron a Davis todavía inconsciente y Kari aun lado de el  
Kari: por fin llegaron?  
Matt: dime que fue lo que paso?  
Kari: no lo sé solamente encontré a Davis tirado y tenia una herida en la cabeza  
Gabumon: y ya se encuentra mejor  
Kari: si ya esta mejor por favor ayúdenme a llevarlo a donde esta Jou para que lo cure  
Matt: Sí esta bien Gabumon por favor agárralo de la cabeza mientras yo de las piernas  
  
Así con ayuda de los demás Davis fue llevado a donde estaba Jou pero no había nadie como ya sabemos Mimi estaba mal herida y Izzy la estaba cuidando en la pirámide, Jou buscando a Tai mientras TK deseaba estar solo, fueron a la pirámide donde se encontraron con Izzy  
Matt: Izzy donde están los demás?  
Izzy: no lo sé, solamente sé que Jou esta buscando a Tai pero de TK no se nada, menos de Sora  
Matt: que fue lo que le paso a Mimi?  
Izzy: un rayo de un digimon la alcanzo pero esta bien- volteando a donde estaba Matt y los demás- pero que es eso es Davis como es que esta aquí dijanme  
Kari: no sabemos lo encontré tirado por ahí  
Izzy: esta bien recuéstenlo en este lugar, parece que tendremos muchos heridos- volteando a ver a Mimi y Davis aun dormidos  
  
TK estaba caminando sin dirección alguna tenia ganas de desaparecer de este mundo no quería seguir en el mismo lugar en donde se encontrara Davis sabia que Kari amaba a Davis pero él tenia la esperanza  
TK(pensando): Kari amaba a Davis pero quiero acerme ilusiones  
Patamon: que té pasa TK?  
TK: nada es solo que esta pensando en Kari y en Davis  
Patamon: por que en él entiendo por que en Kari pero Davis  
TK: lo que pasa es que Kari amaba a Davis y no puedo tolerar que Kari lo ame a el y no a mí  
Patamon: pero tu debes seguir insistiendo al fin eres las esperanza no es así  
TK: tienes razón amigo- TK se sentó mientras Patamon sé acombada a su lado  
  
En ese momento TK oyó algo extraño se levanto se dirigió a donde sé escuchada la voz, Patamon estaba dormido por lo que no siguió a TK, él llego a una especie de lago algo extraño y ahí  
Voz: dime realmente amas tanto a ese niña  
TK: quien eres por que me preguntas eso  
Voz: solamente soy un amigo que desea ayudarte a conquistar a la luz  
TK: no te creo mejor aléjate de mí  
Voz: lo que tu necesitas es decirle lo que sientes a Davis y veras que el no se negara a seguir con Kari  
TK: como es eso posible no te puedo creer  
Voz: creerlo niño de la esperanza o mejor quisieras dejarla para el otro niño y dejar a la luz de tu vida no creo que lo quieras verdad por que entonces que deseos de vivir tendrías dime la luz de tu vida desaparecería y tu esperanza sé vendría por los suelos, esta bien as lo que tu quieras  
Patamon: que té pasa TK?  
TK: no es nada- volteando a ver al piso- será mejor que regresemos a donde están los otros  
Patamon: estas seguro TK recuerda que Davis ya debe de estar ahí  
TK: eso no me importa  
  
Jou seguía buscando a Tai sin ningún éxito por otro lado Sora estaba recostada en un bello prado con muchas flores en estos momentos ella solamente quería descansar de las peleas y sobre todo de Tai Biyomon le hacia compañía sin decir ninguna palabra ella sabia lo que le sucedía a Sora y no quería molestarla, pero luego Sora le dijo a Biyomon que la dejara sola para pensar las cosas mejor  
Sora(pensando): tantas batallas me tienen harta por que nosotros por que no otras personas pero en especial a mí por que a mí me tenia que tocar el emblema del amor no me queda principalmente cuando el amor que siento asía alguien no es correspondido  
  
En ese momento una sombra aparece detrás de Sora y hace que sé desmaye  
  
Jou como no podía encontrar a Tai regreso a donde estaban los demás y enseguida que vio a Davis se puso a revisar que estuviera bien, por otro lado TK estaba apenas llegando a la pirámide lo primero que vio fue a Kari cuidando a Davis que seguía desmayado, sentía en su pecho unos celos que no lo dejaban en paz siguió derecho rumbo a su hermano que estaba sentado tocando su armónica  
TK: ase mucho que no te oía tocar esa armónica- sentándose a su lado  
Matt: creo que no tenia tiempo pero ahora que hemos vuelto  
TK: si tienes razón  
  
Los dos no dijeron nada más asta que Matt rompió el silencio  
Matt: te duele verdad  
TK: a que te refieres  
Matt: a Davis y Kari  
TK: creo que no puedo mentirle a mi hermano mayor, pero igual como yo no te puedo mentir tu tampoco me puedes mentir a mí  
Matt: a que te refieres  
TK: que a ti te duele igual que a mi ver a Tai y Sora juntos no es así  
Matt: pero ahora ellos están enojados no sé la razón pero quizá yo pueda aprovechar esta situación no lo sé no me gusta hacerme ilusiones así nada mas por que sé que Sora nunca me mirara como lo mira al valor  
TK: no te rindas hermano mientras ellos dos no estén juntos todavía existe un oportunidad  
Matt: lo mismo va para ti  
  
Los dos rieron un poco después de un rato Davis empezó a despertar por lo cual Kari fue a buscar a los demás así que TK se levanto de donde estaba con su hermano antes y él al ver a donde se dirigía no digo nada solamente se quedo pensando  
Matt(pensando): mi hermano si que es valiente yo debería de aprender de el debería de hablar con Tai acerca de la situación para explicarle bien lo que pasa y mejor aun para explicármelo bien a mi  
  
Davis vio como TK se acercaba y solo le emitió una sonrisa  
TK: Davis podríamos hablar en privado  
Davis: claro solamente ayúdame a levantarme  
  
TK llevo Davis a un lugar alejado de los demás para poder hablar bien y sobre todo de Kari  
TK: Davis te voy a hacer una pregunta pero quiero que me conteste con la verdad sí  
Davis: si no hay problema  
TK: tu estas enamorado de Kari verdad  
Davis: desde que la conocí amigo  
TK: y ella de ti no es cierto  
Davis: bueno para serte franco desde hace un momento que somos novios  
  
Al escuchar esto los ojos de TK no reflejaban nada(notas: recuerdan cuando Matt se separo del grupo y entro a una cueva y recuerdan sus ojos, bueno pues así estaban los de TK) y Davis que no había visto como sé había puesto TK. En ese momento llego Patamon  
Davis: si ella es una niña super buena y me justa tanto, no tengo las palabras para describirte como fue cuando la bese por primera vez; pero pensando bien ella fue la que me beso a mí que gracioso siempre pense que yo seria el primero  
  
La palabra beso retumbo en la cabeza de TK que no podía dejar de imaginarse a Kari besando a Davis  
Davis: te sucede algo TK, contéstame?  
TK: eres un estúpido  
  
TK le lanza un golpe a Davis el cual responde pero no sabe la actitud de TK, después de que TK se tranquilizo un poco Davis analizo las palabras que habia dicho en ese momento reacciono  
Davis: yo TK no quise decir eso yo sé cuanto te gusta Kari perdón amigo  
TK: amigo, amigo me puedes llamar amigo cuando me bajaste a la chava  
  
Pero gusto cuando Davis intenta acercarse a TK un digimon aparece enfrente de ellos, es desconocido para los dos niños parece una planta tipo Palomon este es de color morado con los ojos rojos  
Davis: que es eso ese digimon nunca antes lo había visto, TK as que Patamon digievolucionen  
TK seguía en el piso, por la anterior pelea con Davis  
Davis: que té pasa amigo reacciona- acercándose a el  
  
Por otra parte Patamon intenta fallidamente detener a este digimon  
TK: como puedes seguir llamándome amigo eres un traidor  
Davis: no TK por favor comprende yo no quería hacerte esto, pero las cosas pasaron así  
TK: eres un traidor, tú sabias que yo quería a Kari ahora mis esperanzas en la luz se han ido con quien con quien yo consideraba mi mejor amigo para que necesitas enemigos si tienes amigos dime eh  
Davis: que yo TK- pensando- por que te das por vencido TK vas a perder esa esperanza, que, que dije TK perderá la esperanza así su digimon no podrá digievolucionar, tengo que hacer algo por mi amigo si tan solo mi digimon estuviera aquí no habría problemas pero... si ya sé que hacer  
Davis: TK he entendido tus palabras té traicione y tengo que repararlo por que tú eres mi amigo, así que después de este batalla tu puede quedarte con Kari, pero para eso tu tienes que derrotar a este digimon y regresar con tu luz la luz de tu esperanza  
TK: gracias amigo sabia que lo entenderías si lo derrotare Patamon digievolucionar  
  
Así Angemon con su golpe de fe lo derrota pero antes de que se desintegre dice unas palabras  
Digimon: perfecto me han derrotado a mi pero aun les queda un largo camino por seguir y tu esperanza aun no te has librado de tus sufrimiento y el niño del valor aun tendrás que sufrir cosa peores  
  
Cuando acabo de desintegrarse TK y Davis se quedaron mirando por un rato asta que Patamon algo cansado regreso con TK  
Patamon: gracias TK tu esperanza siempre me alumbrara  
TK: si amigo ahora regresemos a donde están los demás, tengo que hablar con alguien muy importante  
  
Davis mientras iban de camino con los demás pensada en la promesa que le había dicho a TK así que cuando regresara con su luz tendría que romper con ella, ahora justo ahora tendría que pasar esto por que se preguntaba una y otra vez  
  
Por otro lado en donde habíamos dejado a Sora dormida llega Tai que justo cuando la ve corre a su lado, sé inca frente a ella  
Tai: por que Sora, por que tenias que enamórate de Matt yo que te he querido desde que éramos unos pequeños por que al final resulto ser Matt quien conquisto tu corazón tal vez hubiera aceptado a otro pero Matt mi mejor amigo, por que tenia ser él- después solamente se quedo viéndola ahí tan sola, penso el motivo por el cual ella se aya separado tanto del grupo y por que se habia quedado hay dormida el no tenia nada que hacer asta esperar a que se despertara el aria muy mal en dejarla ahí sola y sin protección se preguntaba donde esta Biyomon.  
Agumon: pero donde esta Biyomon?  
  
Justo en ese momento llega Biyomon del cielo  
Biyomon: que haces aquí Tai?  
Tai: solamente estaba paseando por aquí y me encontré a Sora tirada aquí dime por que la dejaste en este lugar sabes que es muy peligroso y más ahora que no sabemos que es lo que esta pasando  
Biyomon: lo que pasa es que Sora me pidió que la dejara sola, por que quería aclarar sus sentimientos  
Tai: ella quería estar sola pero por que? Sabe que es muy peligroso estar sola en estos momentos  
Biyomon: si yo se lo dije pero no me hizo caso y pense que lo mejor era dejarla sola pero vigilarla desde el cielo, y fue cuando te vi llegar a ti pero como estaba demasiado lejos no te distinguí  
Tai: no esta bien hiciste bien, ahora ve y dile a los demás que Sora esta aquí y que la cuidare asta que se despierte y que no se preocupen  
  
Biyomon sale volando en la dirección en donde se veía una pirámide, mientras Tai y Agumon se quedaban a cuidar a Sora pero como estaban en un lugar descubierto Tai pidió a Agumon que buscara una cueva o algo parecido para protegerse  
Tai(pensando): si al menos no supiera que le gustas a Matt en este momento seria el preciso para decirte lo que siento pero no ahora ya no puedo sí lo hago ella me rechazaría inmediatamente pero tal vez, no eso no es cierto no puedo, además no le puedo hacer eso a Matt él es mi mejor amigo pero si él es mi amigo tal vez acepte que a mí también me gusta Sora pero yo...  
  
En ese momento Sora empezó a despertar  
Sora: ay mi cabeza que paso?  
Tai: te encontré tirada en este pasto dime que fue lo que te paso  
Sora: lo que paso es que estaba dando un paseo por aquí y cuando le pedí a Biyomon que me dejara sola algo detrás de mí izo que me desmayara y ahora estoy aquí contigo sola  
  
Al decir estas palabras los dos se sonrojaron y se voltearon haber a la cara pero no digieron nada asta que llego Agumon les dijo que había una cueva cerca de ahí, Tai se levanto pero como Sora aun estaba débil por el golpe Tai tuvo que ayudarla pasando su brazo sobre Sora y ella abrazándolo alrededor de la cabeza. Por otro lado Biyomon apenas estaba llegando donde estaban los demás

* * *

Notas:  
Hola a todos, espero que les guste mi fanfic aunque no espero milagros, espero que me manden sus comentarios buenos o malos(espero que no tantos) por otro lado quería decirle a mi amiga Sora Kinomoto que ya estoy escribiendo una historia en donde Sora y Matt están como pareja, bueno este mensaje va para todos los que les guste esta pareja aunque a mi no tanto espero que sea del agrado de todos cuando la publique, la verán publicada en esta pagina el 17 de este mes.

I_ love you_


	11. Capitulo 11

I love you  
Escrito por _ S__ora_15_  
Capitulo.- 11

* * *

Biyomon que por fin avía llegado donde se encontraban los otros les habiso de lo que había pasado y que Tai estaba cuidando a Sora, en ese momento en que Matt escucho esas palabras se le subió la sangre a la cabeza  
Matt: que estas diciendo Sora y Tai están juntos y solos- ahorcando a Biyomon  
Biyomon(que no podía hablar): Matt... suéltame... por favor  
Matt (sacudiendo a Biyomon): dime donde están dímelo o te mato  
Jou: cálmate- separando a Matt de Biyomon  
Kari: vayan ustedes  
Matt: por que no estas preocupada por tu hermano  
Kari: claro que si pero Davis y TK no están aquí y me preocupan, voy a esperarlos asta que regresen  
Jou: esta bien, mientras tanto cuida a Mimi  
Kari: pero que Izzy no esta con ella  
Jou: si pero el esta tan apegado a su computadora que apenas y nota nuestra presencia  
Kari: si tienes razón cuando él tiene un misterio enfrente no se detiene asta descubrirlo  
  
Todos se vas dejando a Kari cuidando de la herida de Mimi mientras que Kari solamente esperaba que regresara Davis, por otro lado Jou, Matt, junto con sus digimons eran guiados por Biyomon  
Matt(pensando): Sora y Tai juntos me pregunto que ara Tai en esta situación le dirá Sora que la ama no creo después de lo que yo le dije Sora será solo para mí, pero que demonios estoy pensando en traicionar a mi mejor amigo pero se supone que yo tengo el emblema de la amistad, no entiendo por que esto me tiene que pasar a mi  
  
En la pirámide Izzy increíblemente se avía cansado de estar tanto tiempo junto a su computadora y mando a Tentomon a que buscara algo de comida mientras este platicaba con Kari  
Kari: entonces dime cada uno de nosotros tiene un emblema maligno  
Izzy: si pero el único que ya esta libre de eso es Jou aunque todavía tiene que hablar con Tai  
Kari: como esta eso explícamelo bien  
Izzy: bueno lo que pasa es que Jou le mintió a Sora y Tai y la contra parte de su emblema era la traición por eso tiene que rectificar lo que hizo mal  
Kari: ya entendí entonces cual dices que es el mío  
Izzy: el tuyo es la oscuridad  
Kari: bueno no entiendo nada pero dime Davis tiene un emblema maligno  
Izzy(agarrando su computadora): mmm según lo que he logrado descifrar... no, es extraño se supone que solamente los antiguos niños elegidos podrían venir aquí es algo que aun no logro entender aunque seguiré investigando para averiguar que es lo que esta pasando en esta ocasión  
Kari: te gusta mucho verdad  
Izzy: a que te refieres  
Kari: a que más a la computación, cuando estas descifrando algo tu rostro se muestra mas alegre  
Izzy: es que me gusta ayudar aunque sea con muy poco no soy muy fuerte pero al menos puedo ayudar con mi conocimiento no crees  
Kari: tienes razón  
  
Luego vemos como Matt y los demás llegan a donde están Sora y Tai  
Matt: te encuentra bien Sora  
Sora: no hay ningún problema estoy bien  
  
Tai se retira del lugar junto con Agumon, esto lo nota Sora lo cual la hace ponerse sumamente triste  
Jou: bueno antes que nada déjame revisarte  
  
Después de ayudar a Sora a llegar a la pirámide encuentran a Izzy separado de su computadora cuidando a Mimi que ya había despertado y Kari no esta por ningún lado  
Jou: pero Izzy acaso tu también estas enfermo  
Izzy: pero por que lo dices  
Sora: si es cierto por que no estas pegado a la computadora  
Izzy: lo que sucede es que al fin logre descifrar todos símbolos que estaban pirámide  
Matt: y de que se trata que es lo que quieren decir  
Izzy: bueno dice así "CUANDO EL FIN DEL DIGIMUNDO LLEGUE TODOS LOS DIGIMONS NO PODRAN INTERFERIR SOLO HASTA QUE LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS LLEGUEN DESPIERTEN EL PODER DE SUS EMBLEMAS ESCONDIDOS Y LOGREN SUPERAR LA PRUEBA DE LOS EMBLEMAS MALIGNOS SOLO ASTA ESE MOMENTOS EL DIGIMUNDO SE SALVARA, PERO SI LOS NIÑOS FALLARAN SE USARAN LOS EMBLEMAS MALIGNOS PARA PODER DESTRUIR AL ENEMIGO AL MISMO TIEMPO LOS NIÑOS TAMBIÉN MORIRAN"  
Matt: y que quiere decir con eso y que son los emblemas malignos  
Izzy: según las explicaciones que estaban ahí "LOS EMBLEMAS MALIGNOS FUERON CREADOS CON EL PROPÓSITO DE QUE SI LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS FALLAN ESTOS EMBLEMAS SE PUEDEN USAR PARA SALVAR AL DIGIMUNDO AUNQUE LOS NIÑOS MORIRAN"  
Mimi: pero por que yo no entiendo nada  
Izzy: la razón es muy fácil lo contrario a cada emblema es más fácil de ocupar por que toda la gente puede tener emblemas negativos pero tener los emblemas correctos es más difíciles por eso solo algunas personas pueden ser los elegidos  
  
En ese momento llega Tai junto con Agumon  
Tai: hola a todos- volteando a todos lados- pero donde esta Kari  
Izzy: es verdad como Mimi ya estaba bien y llegaron Davis y TK le dijeron que si podían hablar con ella a solas y se fueron  
  
Por otro lado donde estaban Kari, TK y Davis  
Kari: que es lo que pasa de que quería hablarme TK y Davis- en eso ella lo iba a abrazar pero Davis lo quita- que es lo que pasa mi amor  
Davis: desde este momento tu y yo- volteando a ver a TK- ya no tenemos nada que ver  
Kari: que pero como me puedes hacer esto, dime que hice algo mal o es que ya no te gusto  
Davis(con la cabeza agachada): es mejor que no me hagas ninguna pregunta- diciendo esto se retira con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
Mientras Kari se encuentra completamente deprimida y se tira a llorar a los brazos de TK  
Kari: pero por que TK por que a mí  
TK: Kari tal vez no sea el mejor momento de decírtelo pero yo- todo rojo- yo té... amo  
Kari: que dices- dejando de llorar un poco  
TK: lo que te estoy diciendo es que olvides a Davis y te pido que ahora seas mi novia  
Kari: pero sabes que no puedo yo amo a..  
TK(poniendo su dedo en los labios de Kari): sé que lo amas pero dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo no es así  
Kari: tal vez tengas razón  
  
En eso TK le pone su mano él la barbilla de Kari y la levanta justo en ese momento se agacha para darle un beso a Kari, y en ese momento del beso a Kari se le sale una lagrima de los ojos  
  
Luego los dos regresan tomados de la mano pero cuando llegan  
Mimi: Kari por que tu y TK están tomados de la mano  
TK(sonriendo): lo que pasa es que ya somos novios  
Matt: pues te felicito hermano  
Tai: aunque no me guste mucho, lo acepto pero... no nada  
Mimi: oye Kari podemos hablar a solas por favor  
  
Las dos se retiran mientras Matt se queda felicitando a TK, Davis esta caminando por ahí sin rumbo alguno, Jou e Izzy platicando mientras Tai esta en la sima de un árbol Sora esta platicando con su Biyomon  
Mimi: Kari te puedo hacer una pregunta muy personal  
Kari: claro de que se trata Mimi  
Mimi: si mal no recuerdo a tu te gusta Davis no es así y si es cierto por que estas con TK  
Kari: es una larga historia lo que sucede es que cuando tu estabas dormida Davis y yo nos hicimos novios pero hace poco me dijo que ya no quería nada conmigo y pense que podría andar con TK  
Mimi: pero tu lo amas  
Kari: no, pienso que con el tiempo aprenderé a amarlo tanto como me ama él a mí  
Mimi: pero Kari  
Kari: nada de peros ya lo e decidido y nada me ara cambiar de opinión  
  
Por otra parte donde estaban platicando Izzy y Jou(bueno disque platicando)  
Tentomon: oigan ustedes dos que les comió la lengua los ratones  
Gomamon: si es cierto asta parece que no son amigos  
Jou: no se metan en lo que no les importa  
Izzy: tal vez tengan razón pero lo que sucede es que aun sigo siendo algo tímido  
Jou: no digas tonterías, aunque también yo soy tímido  
Izzy: bueno mejor vamos a cambiar de tema te parece  
  
En ese justo momento pasan Mimi junto con Kari y se dirigen a la cocina improvisa  
Izzy: mejor deja de comértela con los ojos Jou  
Jou(rojo): que estas diciendo  
Izzy: tu sabes a que me refiero mi amigo a ella- señalando a Mimi  
Jou(más rojo): no entiendo a que te refieres  
Izzy: te gusta no es así  
Jou: no lo que pasa es que- vuelve a voltear a verla y se vuelve a sonrojar- bueno lo que pasa es que antes me gustaba Sora pero ahora desde que ella me ayudo no se siento algo raro ni Sora me asía sentirme así  
Gomamon: no creí que sintieras eso por Mimi, voy con ella- pero algo lo detiene- que paso- es Jou quien lo agarro de la cola  
Jou: si vas estas muerto Gomamon  
Izzy: jajajajajaja  
Tentomon: y dime Izzy a ti no te gusta nadie  
Izzy(rojo): a mí  
  
En eso Jou para la pelea con Gomamon para escuchar la respuesta de Izzy  
Jou: si Izzy yo ya te lo dije ahora te toca a ti  
Izzy: bueno hay una chica que esta en la misma clase de computación pero es una tontería  
Jou: y dime la conocemos  
Izzy: demasiado bien amigos  
Jou: Yolei  
Izzy(rojo): pero como supiste  
Jou: de la forma en que la miras es lógico que todo mundo sé de cuenta de eso mi amigo eres más obvio que Tai con Sora  
Izzy: bueno y por que no vas con ella- intentando cambiar el tema  
Jou: con Mimi  
Izzy: si ve platica con ella y luego me platicas con detalle todo el asunto  
Jou: esta bien pero si tu después me dices todo lo que ocurrió entre tu y Yolei  
  
Jou se levanta seguido por Gomamon y van directo a la cocina en donde están Kari, Mimi, Palmon y Gatomon  
Kari: hola Jou- es eso Kari voltea haber a Mimi- bueno saben tengo que ir a ver a TK adiós vamonos Gatomon  
Jou: hola Mimi  
Mimi: hola superior Jou  
Jou: Mimi aun me sigues diciendo así  
Mimi: es de cariño  
  
CONTINUARA...

* * *

I love you


End file.
